janelles_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Janelle's Survivor: Tanzania
Survivor: Tanzania 'is the third season of Janelle's Survivor Series, which began on April 24, 2013. The season was the first to feature 18 castaways. The main twist was that the contestants could only search for the Hidden Immunity Idol if they won immunity, making the stakes even higher this season. The tribes for this season were Sukuma, wearing orange colored buffs, and Tumbatu, wearing purple colored buffs. Sukuma is named after the largest ethnic group in Tanzania, whilst Tumbatu is named after "Tumbatu Island", the third-largest island making up Zanzabar, a region of Tanzania. On Day 3, both tribes undergone a "Double Tribal" in which two contestants were voted out in the same night, one from each tribe. On Day 6, the tribes merged and became Matumaini, wearing brown buffs. The tribe name was chosen by Natasha and meant "Hope" in Tanzania's main language, Swahili. Contestants } | style="text-align:left;"|'Sean C. 22, TV Star | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alicia N.' 16, Orange | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Acacia C.' 13, Light Green | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |9 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Cedric T.' 18, Sky Blue | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Christian N.' 19, Black | |style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |6 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sedona D.' 15, Orange | | style="background-color:rgb(169,169,169);"| | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'DJ C.' 14, Orange | |rowspan=12 | Day 6}} |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Martin H.' 22, Red | | |7 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Brian C.' 17, Black | | |8 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Andrew M.' 16, Orange | | |9 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Alex G.' 13, Purple | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Bubba D.' 13, Orange | | |4 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Chris B.' 15, Green | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Mona M.' 16, Purple | | | |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Natasha B.' 19, Light Green | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Snow G.' 14, Orange | | |1 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Sterling W.' 18, Blue | | |5 |- | | style="text-align:left;"|'Will C.' 15, Brown | | |1 |} The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game, excluding tiebreakers. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' DJ chose to quit the game on Day 6. The Game In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. DJ chose to quit the game on Day 6. Sterling bought the Individual Immunity Necklace at the Survivor Auction rather than winning it in a challenge. Episode 1: "Gunhoe N' Such" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pass The Torch – Players had to pass a torch to their fellow tribemates, and the first tribe to have passed the torch around the whole tribe and successfully light it on the fire win. Episode 2: "Alligator Boots" *'Immunity Challenge:' Pilfering Pirates – The tribes had to steal ten items from a boat without being tackled into the water by their teammates. The first tribe to manage to steal all ten items on their boat first won immunity. Episode 3: "A Shot At Luck" *'Immunity Challenge:' Poll Wars – Both tribes were entered into a poll. The contestant with the highest percentage on their tribe won Immunity in the Double Tribal. The tribe with the most votes won a clue to the idol. Episode 4: "Eat Or Be Eaten" *'Immunity Challenge:' Boarding Party – Each tribe had to get all their members on the opposite side of the board first. When someone crossed an intersecting square with someone from the other tribe, they dueled, and the loser of the duel was sent back to the start of the column they were in. Episode 5: "Undo Is Not A Word!" *'Immunity Challenge:' QUAD – The tribes were given a letter and they had to be the first to say a proper word (name, place, thing) that began with the posted letter. The first person to answer correctly won a point for their tribe. Episode 6: "Playing With A Monkey In The Forest" *'Immunity Challenge:' None – Survivor Auction. - The players began with 500 Survivor Bucks, and they had to bid on several rewards (some covered, some not covered) and the highest bidder attained the reward. Episode 7: "No Mercy" *'Immunity Challenge:' Bloody Hands – The contestants were asked basic Survivor trivia questions. The first person to answer correctly had to give some 'Bloody Hands' meaning the sole decision to eliminate someone from the competition. Episode 8: "Flirting With Disaster" *'Immunity Challenge:' Scattergories – The contestants were given a letter and a group of questions. The aim of the game was to answer as many questions as they could beginning with the letter given in 3 minutes. They received a point for each valid answer. The contestant with the most points won immunity. Voting history DJ chose to quit the game on Day 6. During the Survivor Auction, Chris chose to send Natasha on a night's vacation. She couldn't attend Tribal Council meaning she was immune but could not vote. Returning castaways So far, no players from Tanzania have returned for any other season. Category:Janelle's Survivor Series